


Blue Eyed Story Teller

by eclipseoflife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseoflife/pseuds/eclipseoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took me forever to write this so I’m sorry if it sucks. Just a little tip, it starts out with Andrea’s POV and ends up with the guy’s POV.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own the boy mentioned here. I used my friend's name, Andrea, for this fanfic [since it's dedicated to her.]</p><p>It’s not too long.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Story Teller

It wasn't that she hated him. Hate is a very strong word and it certainly wasn't one that she would use to describe how she felt about him. She most certainly didn't hate him and, had she not been so stubborn, she might have even admitted she felt some sort of … attraction towards him. There was, however, something about him that she didn't like. She didn't know if it was the dirty blonde hair that always seemed to be so perfectly styled or those icy, blue eyes that could pierce right through a person’s soul and make them feel stripped of their secrets.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shivered as another gust of wind blew at her and tightened her grip on her overcoat. It was February and the wintertime was coming to an end. The sun was shining, warming up everything it touched, and the sky was blue, as if the Caribbean ocean has suddenly decided to plant itself on the ceiling of the world. Yet there was still a chill in the air and the wind hasn't seemed to cool down, nor did it seem like it was going to any time soon. The streets of the city seemed to be suffocating themselves and the people milling around were pushing and shoving, in a hurried attempt to get form their point A to their point B. Andrea looked at her watch and a silent gasp escaped from her lips. She started quickening her pace as she realized she only had about 15 minutes to get to her class or she would be marked absent again. She felt her phone vibrate and she blindly searched her pockets while rushing through the crowd. She got to the front of the school and slowed down enough to check her phone. She had missed several phone calls from her friends and had received several text messages reminding her to not be late.

She sighed and shut her phone off as she entered the classroom. She looked around the classroom and her eyes stopped on two empty seats. The first one was with her friends and the second was near the back next to some of the noisier, lazier students. She contemplated which seat she should take. She ended up weaving her way to the seat towards the back and getting strange looks from everyone in the room. Andrea always sat with her friends and she always sat in the front.

What could have possibly happened that made her sit in the back and away from her circle of life?

Everyone wondered the same thing.

Everyone except for the boy with the perfectly styled hair and the piercing blue eyes.

Andrea could feel him looking at her, trying to throw down her walls, trying to figure her out. She kept her hair down, covering her face and pretended to keep busy with her bag, getting her materials out. A perfectly folded piece of notebook flew from the front of the class and landed neatly on her desk. She glanced up briefly and her breath hitched slightly. Her eyes had locked on the eyes of a story teller and she quickly looked down before he could read her story. Her eyes fell upon the note and took in the neatly scrawled name on the front.

Andrea.

She quickly grabbed it in her fist and shoved it to the bottom of her bag as the professor walked in, talking loudly about the chapter they were supposed to read the night before. She opened her notebook to the next clean page and started jotting down whatever came out of the professors mouth. Even so, she didn't miss the the frown that had settled upon the face of the blue eyed boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had managed to avoid him through out the rest of the day, making all sorts of ludicrous excuses that her friends started to think that maybe she had stopped liking them. She spent the day walking hurriedly and quietly, as if she was a small pixie, hugging all her belongings close to her chest as if someone were to come out of no where and snatch them from her arms.

After her last class, which finished around 10 pm., she rushed out the door and only stopped briefly at her locker to grab a couple notebooks and textbooks that she would need for homework that night. She opened that doors that led to the outside and the bright city lights overwhelmed her, and she stood silently outside for a while as she took in the beauty of the night and adjusted all her belongings before starting on her way home.

She walked in a hunched position in a futile attempt at keeping as much body heat to herself as possible. Despite the sidewalks being busy and bustling with movement, the air seemed to squeeze through every crack, refusing to give even the slightest mercy to the pedestrians outside. She looked up briefly and her eyes landed on a couple in a coffee shop. The boy had a chocolate mocha in a cup and the girl had coffee in a to go cup. She would look constantly at her phone while the boy was talking, as if she had somewhere else to be. Andrea closed eyes tightly and bowed her head again as she walked quickly and determined to her apartment.

She reached her apartment door and extended her arm to unlock the front door when someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Her books fell on the floor with a loud bang and her roommate, hearing the noise, opened the front door in alarm. She seemed worried at first but after casting a glance towards the stranger her face cleared and she simply grabbed the books that had fallen, gave Andrea a long look and closed the door. By now they were at the end of the stairwell and making their way to the front of the building. She tried to get a look at the person but they had covered themselves up well enough to not reveal themselves. She started to speed up her pace once they got to a busy crowd and tried her best to keep up without tripping over people.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a small park that was hidden from the business of the sidewalk and the streetlights were dim, almost as if trying making everything suddenly seem warm and romantic. They stood apart for a while, the only contact they had was his hand gripping her arm. The only sounds were the soft buzz of the pedestrians out on the main street, and their breaths coming out in short puff. A small and quiet attempt to regain their breaths before the stranger turned around slowly, almost as if hesitating. A few second passed, a few seconds that seemed like eternity, and finally they took a breath and twirled around quickly, the grip on her arm getting stronger as if to prevent her from running. She looked up and her eyes grew wide with shock and..was it…fear, maybe?

Those icy blue eyes that pierced through her soul. They read everything about her so rapidly that she didn’t have time to close herself. No, it happened much too fast for that. She was already drowning in the blueness and and the coldness. She shook at the memory she had tried to suppress the entire day and she tried her hardest to free herself from him, from his storyteller ways.

She was in much too deep by then, though. She was swimming in those warm blue eyes. Those eyes that looked like the summer day when the clouds seemed perfect and the sun shone just right. Those eyes that looked like the Caribbean Sea and you just wanted swim in it forever and never get out.

Those warm – warm yet icy – blue eyes.

And just like that she surrendered.

He inched his face closer to her, little by little as if trying to test out whether or not she would pull back, until their foreheads touched. Their lashes brushed against each others’ cheeks and their breaths came out in sweet, soft puffs that warmed their faces. He looked at her intently, as if trying to decide whether he should say something, and after seeming to have made up his mind he whispered,

“You were right about me.”

His voice was warm, so warm that it could not have compared to all the warmest things in the world combined. His eyes were warm too, the iciness of the day gone and in replacement they were soft and warm. He planted one hand on her waist and the other around cupped her face as if she were a porcelain doll. She looked at him with the kindest, sweetest most innocent smile ever and his heart melted as if it were being held inside fire. He smiled a bit and whispered, so softly that she had to depend on her lip reading abilities to help make out what it what he has said.

“I’m terrified of attachment. I find commitment a sore.”

Her eyes teared up a bit from the pain that she felt, the humiliation. Her smile started fading and she struggled against him in attempt to run and hide herself. A million thoughts raced through her head and she felt as if she would simply burst from the mix of feelings, the way a house would burst into flames. He sensed her struggle and simply gripped her tighter, cupped her face firmer and brought their faces closer. Before she could say anything he whispered so lovingly and sweet a single phrase that caught her so deep, she doubted she would every be able to escape.

“But for you, I’m willing to try.”

She stopped breathing and stared at him with eyes so wide, they looked as if they had won the most precious jewel of the century. Tears started to swim around them and her smile was starting to get brighter. He looked at her, his breath hitching when she smiled at him, his heart beating so fast someone would have thought there was an earthquake and he smirked slightly before closing the distance between their faces.

The couple seconds it lasted felt like a minute. The couple senses they gripped each other so hard because of the fear that their legs might give out. The parted and she looked at him, her smile so bright and her eyes twinkling with happiness.

“Thank you, Niall. Thank you.”

Her voice came out as a whisper but he heard it nonetheless and he smiled at her.

He knew. He just did. If anything, she would be the only one worth giving everything up for.

With that thought floating in his head he brought their faces together, lingering this time, taking in everything they could for a short couple seconds because where is the rush when they have just started?


End file.
